Beneath the Mask
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: Thomas Theisman is always in the books, there, but not quite personally conected as Honor, Hamish, or anyone for that matter. This story explores Thomas and the way his personality has evovled. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue Behind the Lines

**_Another Honorverse story_**_.** Warning this story contains spoilers for A Rising Thunder, as I have already read it with the eARC. So you may not understand this until you either get the eARC yourself or actually get the book.**_

Summary:

Thomas Theisman is a man of integrity, honor, and truth. He saved Haven from it the Committee, held off the manticorians when they were enemies, forgave them when they became allies, and is instrumental in the ability for 'The Grand Alliance' and 'The Grand Fleet' to function.

But there is something which both people and even treecats don't understand. Underneath all of the awards, the honor, the high ranking position and the calm collected exterior what is there? In the fragile moments after all the rough spots, like combat or that confrontation with Ransom, what drives him to be the person he is?

More importantly, why does everyone never try to see beneath the mask? Are they afraid they'll find nothing there, or are they afraid they'll find everything... and change the way they see a simple military man forever?

* * *

><p>A high pitched squeal of delight rang across the lawn as a young girl, with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes caught the Frisbee and took off running.<p>

A bunch of treecats raced after her, intending to steal it and obviously play keep-away.

Honor Harrington smiled as she sat back as she watched Katherine and Raoul run around with a large gaggle of fur trying to corner them. She took a sip of water, her artificial eye twitching and bringing into focus the amazing amount security guards and armsmen (and armswomen) posted around the lawn.

_Think we were preparing for an assault..._ she thought and her eye returned to normal to look over her guests.

Lester Tourville and Mercedes Brigham sat to one side, talking quietly over their drinks, sweet ice tea. Alice Truman, Alfredo Yu, Warner Caslet and Oliver Diamato were sitting together of the grass, actually reviewing some sort of board game, which looked a lot like the complicated version of HyperWar, a popular strategy game which pitting imaginary starships against one another.

Honor turned to look around and found the last two people present.

Hamish Alexander-Harrington was standing under a Manticorian Oak tree, it leaves providing shade from the sunlight. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, nobody was for that matter, for this was just a simple gathering of friends. He was chatting with Thomas Theisman and the two's Mind-Glows radiated happiness and curiosity, with a touch of seriousness. Honor wouldn't be surprised if they were discussing something about the First Manticorian-Havenite War.

That when a loud 'bleek' cut through the air and everyone turned as Lurks In Branches snatched the Frisbee and took off with two kids and more tree cats in pursuit. The 'cat turned in two circles before the Frisbee went flying.

Lurks of Branches, so far, was new to the Frisbee and hasn't quite gotten the hang of throwing it. The Frisbee with an accuracy Honor wasn't sure was possible for a mis-throw, flew towards the Havenite Secretary of War like a missile of a preprogrammed attack run.

Thomas almost didn't have time to react. But Honor felt his Mind-Glow change as he caught the flying disc in his right hand before it hit his face. He smiled and sent the Frisbee back the way it came, it barely clearing Raoul's head as it somehow dodged the agile treecats and went rolling over the lawn.

Honor was slightly surprised at the Admiral, as he had never even touched a Frisbee before. They weren't hard to figure out, but it took time to learn how throw the Frisbee in the way Thomas did. She shrugged and turned to Lester as he stated to ask her a question and everyone turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Thomas Theisman caught the Frisbee and felt the slight sting the plastic toy left in his hand. He smiled as the group of treecats and children stumbled to a halt a safe distance from the Havenite.<p>

He felt his grin grow slightly evil and remembering the way Honor had thrown the Frisbee to show him Nimitz's tricks he returned the disc through the air, watching as it flew with great speed over young Raoul's head and the gaggle stumbled after it.

"Not bad, Admiral." White Haven commented nodding as Samantha pounced on the Frisbee and Free Wind, Warner Caslet's treecat, tackled Sam and the two caused a pile up of 'cat on the toy. "Considering you've never touched one before. I thought for sure Lurks would have knocked you out cold with that misthrow."

Theisman glanced back at Hamish and then said, "If you think..." his voice ominously low and his blue eyes dark, "that you can rid of me that easily, I'm afraid that it won't work. Your technique is highly irrelevant and totally immature."

"Oh?" Hamish asked his own tone dropping slightly about 10 degrees, "And in which way do you wish to go? I'm sure Honor would love to spar with you."

The Havenite turned his nose up and sniffed in distain. "No, let's keep the uncivilized form of death that your wife practices out of this, I say we do it the fair way." He paused until Hamish quirked an eyebrow. "Let's go up into space, and like proper military officers, diplomatically work this out with our missile pods. I can beat you any day."

Hamish snorted and rubbed his chin in obvious thought. Then he looked back up, his crystal blue eyes glowing with a strange sort of twinkle. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Thomas crossed him arms standing a little taller, though he was still shorter than the Manticorian and nodded once. "It's a promise."

"Well in that case I'll have my missile pods ready by the end of the day." Hamish said sincerely. "In the mean time I think I should report you to the President, no doubt you..."

Thomas Theisman didn't even hear the last part of his sentence, became in the moment he saw something streak towards them.

In all fairness, Thomas as observant as he was couldn't exactly read minds or sense emotions. He had seen no hand movements, heard no commands and saw no glances.

But that didn't mean he knew exactly what had happened when an 8.5 kg creamy brown blur jumped into his chest.

The Havenite let out a startled cry and fell backwards as Samantha weigh made him lose balance. He fell down as Hamish's bonded 'cat rapped herself around him and her agile fingers found his armpits.

The second he hit the ground he had burst out laughing and Thomas tried, unspectacularly, to stop the 'cat from tickling him. He wasn't usually ticklish, as he and his former roommate at the Naval School on Haven had discovered when said roommate had ambushed Theisman in their room. That day had always stayed with him as one of the more memorable moments of his midshipman days.

Now he laughed and tried to say something, but failed and he caught a glance of the 'Got-What-You-Deserve' look on Hamish's face. Finally after an eternity and a half, Samantha stopped and swarmed into her person's arms purring loudly, a smug look on her face.

Thomas sat up and almost immediately started to cough as his lungs inflated painfully after that torture inflicted by the treecat. He finally stopped and looked around at the others and all of them seemed a little to intently focused on anything except him.

"Alright, you win." Thomas said and Hamish held out a hand and he took it, standing and fixing the ruffled off duty uniform.

Thomas heard a loud chuckle from what sounded Alfredo Yu and he looked up at him, but as fate had it, the former Peep gone Grayson was moving one his pawns on the board to a different position with a look of puzzlement and concentration.

Thomas shrugged and snorted as the Frisbee was thrown towards him by Nimitz. He caught it and threw it to Katherine, who was able to catch it and throw it to Waking Wind, Alfredo Yu's 'cat and brother to Free Wind, who did a flip caught it and started playing tug-of-war with Raoul Alexander-Harrington.

"Hey Tom!" It was Honor and he turned around as Honor motioned him over. "Lester and me were just beating around a few questions, mind helping?"

"Not at all." The Havenite replied, blue eyes warming with a friendly glow as he walked over to the pair.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far, multi-chaptered story. This one I intend to finish.<p> 


	2. Nighttime Wandering

**_Warning! This story contains a Semi-Sex scene. If you do not wish to read it, then skip over it. For Honorverse fans who can read it, hope it's simliar to DW way of righting intimate moments between Honor and Hamish. (Similar, though not exactly the same.)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Honor lay in bed, her pulse still racing a little, body glowing and contentment flowed about her like graceful fog. She felt the relaxed, almost asleep, Hamish at her back, his breath light on her shoulder.

"You know," Hamish whispered in her ear, his voice somewhat foggy from exhaustion, "You attract a lot of attention."

"Really?" Honor asked as Hamish nipped gently at her shoulder. "I never knew." Her sarcastic tone made her husband pause.

"Yes really." he responded, his hand sluggishly starting to move again as his Mind-Glow started to sharpen. "In fact, it mostly of the male variety."

Honor giggled as he ran a hand over her side and she rolled over to face her lover. ""Jealous much, are we?"

Hamish leaned forward and kissed her before replying, "Maybe, after all while you get to go traipsing off with the Graysons, Havenites, and your fleet, I'm stuck here with a desk job." He sounded very pathetic as he laid his head on Honor shoulder, as if seeking comfort. "It's like watching lava flow; it's boring without you, my love."

"You'll live through it." She said unsympathetically and Hamish pulled back and frowned. Honor placed of her hands over her husband's mouth and grinned. "You afraid I'm going to traipsing off with a Havenite do you?" She laughed as she 'tasted' a spark of consternation from Hamish. "Well, that's what I have the Protectors Own for, to remind my ungodly soul that He is always watching."

Hamish gripped Honor's hand and smiled, "You? Running off? Dear heavens no." He laughed and his other hand started to run lower and lower down her body. "I don't think Lester, or Yu or Caslet, would ever let you get anywhere with anyone if that happened, Admiral of the Grand Fleet."

"You hedonist." Honor said as his hand brushed her hip. "You're just worried over where you'll get exercise."

"True point. Any suggestions dear?" Hamish purred and Honor hummed a little before she came up with the right answer.

"You have two hands, use them." That took the air out of Honor's lover for all of two seconds before he burst out laughing.

Hamish stopped laughing and rolled onto his elbows over top of Honor. "Score one for the Admiral, Zero for the First Lord. Anyway I can... err... reward you?"

"I can think of a few." Honor responded as she reached her arms up and kissed him with renewed vigor.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Time, Guest Quarters<strong>

Thomas Theisman paced restlessly around his room. He looked at the bed longingly, his eyes blurring slightly but he didn't want to go to sleep.

The nightmares awaited him. It was probably one of the two he ever had, and they always seem to come around at odd times. The Havenite could sense them, probably because some of the dream was once real life.

The first was a dream which he knew, even though Honor was alive wouldn't go away. His mind insisted on hanging on to the day on Enki in the Barnett system.

Seeing Ransom condemn Honor, her launching Nimitz into the air, her fighting and being struck down, the other tackled and bruised, Nimitz hurt, snarling at the woman he had almost killed. He had seen it then, the destruction everything he held dear to his heart, honor and loyalty to his nation. He remembered the dream also played out the horrible 2 hours afterwards when, once again, he had found himself at the head throwing up because he couldn't stand what was happening as the world which had so far supported him crumbled to so much dust.

But that dream had started to fade as his mind slowly realized that Cordelia was good as gone and that Honor had lived.

_And then there the second_ _one_. Thomas thought bitterly as he stood by the window, his eyes staring at the glowing stars and glinting shapes of orbital structures.

The second dream, as much as he hated to admit it, terrified him to no end.

It started simple enough, his eyes would open and he would be sitting on a flag bridge, with his somewhat familiar crew working around him. Everyone was in skinsuit, he could see the plot, which showed an undersized Mantie fleet bearing down on his command.

In the dream he started giving wordless orders which the people around him would react to, he saw his command work smoothly, efficiently, and feeling a little hope that everything would be alright, even if they lost some ships.

Then that's when the terror would hit. Thomas always tried to wake up before that, it never worked.

So many missiles, all launched from that one task force, which in and of itself wasn't all that bad, considering Haven and Manticore had been doing this quite often. He would watch as if trapped inside the body of another as the missiles roared down on his command, point defense picking off missile after missile, ECM confusing a few and last ditch lasers shooting down a total of about 250-300 missiles.

Then he felt the ship buck as the missile detonated as one and the complete and utter helplessness he felt as his ships were destroyed.

Then a bright flaring light, and he would wake up, usually sweating and trembling, covers kicked off from an overworked body.

That dream had haunted him ever since Lovat. Ever since the Manties started back up the war and he had decided to send Lester Tourville into the fire of Manticore and got his fleet beaten to pieces. Even with the end of hostilities between his nation and Manticore, it still was there.

Theisman heard a soft snort and Springs From Above's gray head stirred from the ball of fur in the blankets. He looked up and gave a soft bleek as he felt the darkness in his human. He stretched and bounced over to Thomas, pawing at his thigh insistently.

Thomas smiled a little and scooped the 'cat up, holding him in his arms while he tried to push the thoughts of the nightmares away.

Springs From Above, despite being Thomas's protector and mind-reader, he also knew the two-leg was obviously not feeling happy. His purr increased a little and he pushed his nose into the Admiral's short hair near his ear.

Theisman didn't know how long he stood there, but soon he put the cat down on the desk in the room and changed into outsides clothes. It wasn't really all that cold outside, but he put on a light jacket, just in case. He fixed his brown hair and let the cat walk up his arm to his right shoulder, the 'cat settled into the half-standing position and Tomas fixed his shirt before exiting the room.

He walked down the quiet halls, eyes looking around silently. Everyone except Oliver and Alfredo had accepted Honor invitation to stay dirt side. Oliver had to go back up to his flagship to conduct a middle of the night drill in which he and his Chief of staff had put together. Alfredo had just simply excused himself, saying that he ought to be up in space, just in case.

Thomas arrived at the door to the garden/pool area out back and he saw the guards, one a Grayson armsman, the other a Havenite marine and nodded to them. They saluted and the armsman opened the door, but Thomas paused for a second looking the man straight in the eye.

"Thank you armsman, I wish to be alone for now, I doubt there will be much trouble, even so, Springs From Above will be able to warn me." His voice firm and commanding. The armsman nodded and the Havenite disappeared outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Pool Area, Dawn<strong>

Outside the air wasn't all that cold, just a small breeze, the trees ruffled slightly and the chirps and calls of nighttime animals had been a soothing influence on the Secretary of War.

He lay stretched out on a lounge chair, hands messed together over his chest, head tilted down, eyes closed, snoring very softly. Springs From Above was curled in his lap, his subsonic purr keeping the Admiral asleep through the short hours till dawn. His face was relaxed and calm, it was obvious the dreams he had feared would haunt him hadn't come, and the man looked very peaceful and serene compared to the high active and generally alert person everyone knew during the day.

Thomas Theisman wasn't a man of great presence, as he was average looking, brown hair, blue eyes, average height, no special features except the scar on his left cheek. Now, if it hadn't been for the small Republic of Haven symbol stitched into the jacket, he could of been just a simple man who had decided to enjoy the nice weather by sleeping outside, not an Admiral seeking refuge from his nightmares.

As the light from Manticore-A leaked over the horizon, song birds, both Terran and Manticorian alike, started to sing their morning songs, and the air slowly started to warm reflecting off the crystal water in the pool.

Thomas awoke with the fuzzy, blurred reactions of a civilian, something which he hadn't done in a while and tried to shut his eyes again and enjoy the feeling of laziness that came with it.

Unfortunately, the water in the pool decided that one Thomas Theisman had enough sleep and the increasing bright reflection of the sunlight was annoying him to no end.

He opened his eyes and stretched out his arms above his head, felling slightly stiff, but well rested, despite the fact that he must have only gotten 4-5 hours of sleep compared to the 6-7 he usually got back on Haven. Springs From Above stirred and bleeked at him. He focused his gaze down at the 'cat, who sat up in his lap.

The cat true-hands moved slowly as he said something in sign language. Thomas tried to recall exactly what Springs had just said. Must be something about waking up...

"Good Morning?" He asked the 'cat and he nodded vigorously, and he rubbed his cheek against 'his' human shoulder in congratulations. Thomas smiled and rubbed the 'cat's ears before he pushed the 'cat gently off to the ground and stood.

He felt very old when he heard a bone in his back crack slightly as he stood and grimace wryly. The 'cat signed something he knew well, Let's go, time for breakfast. The cat's signs said and Thomas looked down at the 'cat.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if you're really a bodyguard or just another person to run me ragged during the day." His statement was half question and the 'cat only leap high up into the Admiral's arms them scrambled on to his shoulder. His hands signed again, a very short terse word and Thomas had the feeling it was something along the lines of Forward March.

So with after looking around at the garden and rising sun then walked back to the House of White Haven for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nothing really exciting yet. The next chapter will leap into my own take of Thomas first encounter with Honor. So he may seem OOC.<em>**


	3. The Masadan Factor

**_Warning contains an awesome amount of Thomas Theisman. Also, if you haven't figured it out, he is my favorite character, even more than Honor, or anyone._**** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The man sitting quietly of the couch, wearing a somewhat faded looking uniform of maroon and gold was an officer.<p>

And currently he hated it.

Thomas Theisman glared moodily out the viewport at the blue and green flickers of hyperspace. His blue eyes wander from the chaotic beauty of hyper to the picture hanging on the wall, and snorted softly. It was a beautiful reproduced painting of PNS _DuQuesne_ in all her glory, sitting in parking orbit while Haven provided a wonderful glowing blue-green background, and the words, "For the People" were written in cursive in the bottom right hand corner.

He rose and walked over to his desk, sat down a pulled up the mission files gain, for what must have been the 15th time today.

_This is stupid._ He thought as he scrolled over the dumb plan which the Masadans had thrust upon him and even dumber Intel reports from his real superiors back on Haven.

Thomas sat back and looked at the painting again, feeling a pang of bitter loyalty. He hadn't chosen the PRH as his birth nation, but fate works in different ways. Born on Haven himself, raised in a cresh, living in the military, he had almost no idea what being 'The People' was like. He had heard stories and lies about it.

The government said you could live a wonderful life, without ever doing anything to give back. The other, more sinister stories said that the life standard was less than perfect, with dolist managers hoarding greed and rapes being a daily occurrence in the Dolist towers.

_Sometimes..._ Thomas thought sitting back to stare out the viewport again. _I wonder what I could have been if I had been born in... say... the Solarian League. They probably would let me become an Admiral, unlike the PRH at the moment._

He wondered about that, would he have become a great Admiral, bringer of peace and military enforcer in the League? Or if he had born in the Star Kingdom, would he have been born an aristocrat, with the ability to effect the government, and work his way up the rank latter with family power behind him?

Those questions didn't really apply anymore. He was a Havenite, a person raised to 'Defend and lay his life down For The People.' His mentor, Alfredo Yu was of the same caliber as himself. A person with no connections to anyone used his raw skills and ability to climb the rank latter as far as anyone would let him.

So both officers had done their best, but both had stalled at their current positions, due to the simple fact they didn't have the blue Legislaturalist blood. So while Yu was at least stuck at the position of Captain, Thomas was stuck at Commander.

Theisman's thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the com system. He took a few seconds to straighten out his off-duty uniform and accepted the call.

the screen blinked to life with the face of MNS _Principality_'s, (formerly known as PNS _Breslau_) exec, Allen Hillyard, who was also from the PRH. "What is it Allen?" Thomas asked and the XO glanced briefly outside the pick up before responding.

"We'll be hitting the translation point in 10 minutes Commander of the Faithful. Allen's accent was not anything like a Masadan's, and the crisp, clean sharpness with which he spoke made Thomas grateful that the Masadans had left at least some other Havenites aboard. Though the title was annoying, unless they were in complete privacy, the proper rank titles are to always to be used.

"Thank you, XO. I'll be up to the bridge soon." He answered and the display blanked as he cut the link.

* * *

><p><strong>Gas Giant Uriel,<strong>

**Blackbird orbit**

Thomas Theisman looked calmly around his bridge and silently cursed his current assignment with silent fury. At the moment, he had just finished a conversation with the secret Blackbird base's CO, Captain Williams and he had ordered him to follow the piss poor plan that some Masadan had cooked up. He was going to get all of his people killed.

Then his glare turned upon his com officer, who felt his CO's gaze and blushed. He was a Masadan, but a pretty decent sort and Theisman gave him an apologetic shrug as he looked up to meet his Commander's eyes.

Then Theisman turned his eyes to the imagery of the Grayson ships forming up behind the three Manticorian ships and frowned in thought as they calmly blew missile after missile out of space with precision almost too good to believe.

He started to put variables into the computer from his command chair, looking at different vectors and doing the math with quick assurance. he stopped as the final solution blinked on the panel in front of him and Thomas knew the plan was likely to get him killed or captured. The _Breslau _was not meant for close in combat, her energy weapons for a destroyer were pitiful. He would have to do with close in missile combat.

"Communications relay this information on my plot display to Admiral Franks and have him confirm my plan." Thomas barely heard the acknowledgement before he was turning to address his helmsman.

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird Orbit<strong>

With their sensors being fed from the ground base, the _Breslau_ accelerated around the curve of the moon, thankfully disappearing from sensor sight before Harrington's ships could see the Havenite destroyer.

Thomas bared his teeth in a hungry smile, knowing that this was probably his last naval action he was ever to perform, one way or the other.

* * *

><p>The <em>Breslau<em> came in a sharp orbit from around the moon, its offense systems ready and willing to kill. It first picked off a Grayson LAC before it knew it was dead and spun quickly to bring its tubes to bear.

It fired a broadside into the Manticorian _Apollo_, and dived sharply, avoiding a deadly, down-the-kilt shot from an aged Grayson ship. It fired again, this time having maneuvered behind the light cruiser with flashing speed, and raked the larger ship, causing the ship to turn its wedge towards the 'Masadan' destroyer to prevent any more damage.

Then _Breslau _twisted in a new maneuver that brought her charging up, trying to get into range of the HMS _Troubadour_ so it could open fire again with its broadside.

When it did, the tow ships seem to hang for a second in space and time, each with its broadside presented to each other. But _Troubadour_ fired first and the beams of energy ripped into the small destroyer and damaged it heavily.

* * *

><p>Thomas Theisman swore and tried to order his tactical officer to fire all remaining missile tubes as his command shuttered to the hits.<p>

But he knew he was done, He looked up as _Fearless_ dove down on him from above, ripping even more damage into his hull.

The Commander looked up as the _Apollo_ lamed and broken turned her own broadside upon his command and he felt a large explosion rock the destroyer.

Thomas sat back in his command chair, with a calm that surprised him and spoke, "Helm, kill the wedge, and com." his eyes turned to the officer sitting at the station, whose face was white with shock. "Contact the heavy cruiser _Fearless._ Tell them we surrender."

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle of Blackbird, the report of Mai-Ling's and Brigham's injuries, the trial of the<strong> **Masadans, and the signing of the treaty between Grayson and Manticore.**

Thomas Theisman was stretched out on the bunk in to the room provided to him aboard HMS _Reliant. _It had no viewports, only a functional head to go to, a bunk, an old fashioned desk, and even a few books to read about naval history.

He had been provided an off duty Havenite uniform when he had come aboard with only his skinsuit and Masadan uniform. Thomas hadn't really tried all that hard after that to deny that he wasn't from the people's Republic. He had just thanked the Petty Officer who had delivered it, handed the Masadan uniform over and quietly told him to dispose of it.

He had actually joked to the PO that burning it might not be a bad idea, and the young man had smiled and nodded disappearing with the old uniform as the hatch with the ever present guards outside closed.

He sat up as the admittance chime sounded and Thomas looked up in confusion at the chrono on the wall before his face twitched with a grim smile. Meal time. He remembered it had been at least three days since they entered hyper, so they couldn't be far off from the Star Kingdom.

He got up and walked over to the door, pressing the button and the hatch slid open. The guards outside shifted slightly, but Thomas stepped back as a stewardess entered and she fixed a plate of food, it looked like a well cooked steak topped with onions and a baked potato, and looked up as she set down the napkin.

"Commander would you like something different to drink, as Admiral White Haven has sent his compliments and is willing to let you enjoy your last meal aboard before going groundside to Manticore in 5.7 hours." The stewardess paused and Thomas's eyes widened in surprise. Only 5 hours till they hit orbit?

He mentally shook himself and nodded. "If the Admiral wouldn't mind, could I have some beer? And if it's not too much trouble, some dark beer?"

"Alright. Just a second." The woman stepped outside for about 5 minutes and Thomas edged over to look over his meal, which looked amazing. He sat down and admired it, as it had most likely come from White Haven's steward if it looked this great.

The stewardess returned with a bottle that was dark enough it looked black and he accepted it with a gracious thanks and the young woman smiled with a hint of a twinkle in her eyes as she disappeared out the hatch.

He looked over the bottle, it was labeled 'Old Tilman' and he suddenly realized something was attached to the bottle's label. he detached the small information chip and looked at it questioningly. Then the napkin fell to the floor and he saw the memopad under it.

turning the memopad on, he realized it must have been cleaned of any information save the basic functions. So he plugged the small chip into the pad and the screen flashed.

It showed a Marine Private, had to be one, modeling his uniform.

_"Look at Officer in the Masadan Navy! Fear me and my God and bow before you better." _The private's voice mocked a slower accent, reminiscent of Graysons and Masadans. A few other Manticorians, A CPO, PO and another Marine, all dropped to the floor, bowing before the Private.

Then a slight click from behind whoever was recording sounded and the Marine in his former uniform flipped some sort cover over his head and sealed it. The bowing Manticorians scrambled up and away from their positions and suddenly the recorder zoomed out show an older and much more senior marine Sergeant holding something that looked like a flame thrower.

He fired it and the marine private wearing the Masadan uniform caught on fire. the Private pretended to yell out and dropped to the floor, rolling around to try to put out the fire, all while muffled curses which sounded very Masadan in nature came from him.

In the end the Marine Private had been put out only after the Masadan uniform had been reduced to no more than tattered black fabric. The private unsealed his helmet and grinned while the others laughed and he tore the charred cloth into tiny pieces.

General laughter was shared among the Manties in the recording and a voice came from the recording. It was the PO who had given him the off duty Havenite uniform.

"Well, you may not be a Mantie, Peep." The voice said from behind the recorder. "But your request was too good pass up. Thankfully and hopefully no one above the people in this room will know. But I had to record it so you could see."

Thomas Theisman had been through a lot in the past few months. He had been transferred under the command of religious lunatics, survived their stupid attacks and plans, went up against a force at least 5 times as powerful as his own former ship, been blown away, captured, and probably headed for exile within his own nation when he was returned to the PRH.

But even with all that weight on his shoulders, he accidently fell out of his chair and laughed out loud at what he had just seen. As it was perfect payback to that damned planet had served on for those past horrid months.

He also recalled the conversation, as formal as it had been with Honor and White Haven, remembering their faces and they way they treated him. They had been nice, not murders, not much a threat other than in the fact that they were preparing for way against Haven, who was the aggressor. They had been people, not faceless juggernauts ready to flatten his nation to ruin the way most of his superiors described them.

Maybe the Manties weren't all that bad in the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And you have reached the end of Chapter 2, The Masadan Factor. I can see him being a little OOC here, and it maymay not get worse. Hopefully, since none of this is canon in any way, shape, or form. I can get pretty creative about what exactly drives Thomas to be who he is._**


	4. The Revolution Factor

**Warning,_ you are about to read something which is based vaguely off the books. This may, or may not have happened. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>PNS <em>Sword<em>**

**Sun-yat system**

Thomas Theisman stood looking out the viewport at the shattered hulk of PNS _Sword._ He watched it for a few seconds before turning away and walking down the passage of the repair yard in which his ship currently sat.

_You mean former ship,_ He thought somewhat bitterly as he watched a group of laughing enlisted personnel walk by. _You're never getting her back, face it the truth Thomas my boy. You most likely are going to be tapped on the shoulder any day now and informed that someone back in the Octagon wants to 'debrief' you._

He hardly blinked at the familiar thought, as he had been expecting to be called back to Haven any day now. His promotion had probably been as mere window dressing on the fact that he had been right, while Commodore Reichman had been wrong.

This also meant he was likely to be good target practice when Reichman's highly connected family got around to punishing him for being smarter than her.

Thomas stopped to look back down the passage in which he had been walking. He thought he had heard his name. He shrugged and started walking again.

The war with Manticore was already going badly. He knew it, everyone else knew it, and they just didn't want to acknowledge it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun-yat System<strong>

**Repair base **

**Haven's Corner Restaurant &** Bar

Theisman hardly ever drank. It was a fact of his life, as he never wanted to repeat that ungodly episode during his final year at the Haven Naval Academy.

But today, he had decided, to have a few drinks, though he was not about to go and get full out drunk.

His blue eyes swept the small restaurant aboard the repair base, called Haven's Corner, it was a small place, just right for a cozy atmosphere, but it was blatantly obvious they were in space, a the ceiling was covered in the maze of tubing and wiring and the marking life support and emergency equipment.

There was a sudden commotion and he looked up, wondering exactly what had happened. An Ensign tumbled through the door, his uniform rumpled and messy. He looked around, almost fearfully, before his searching eyes found Theisman with a hint of relief.

"Captain Theisman! Thank God I found you." The Ensign sounded bit distraught and Thomas stood to face him.

"What is wrong Ensign?" He kept his voice calm and level as he walked over to younger officer by the door.

The man twitched uncomfortably, "Well sir, it's... Then all of sudden someone came aboard and said... but...bu..." Theisman gripped the Ensign's shoulders and led him out the door. Then he patted him once on the back before standing back.

"Ensign, get a hold of yourself, what happened?" Thomas said gently, but with a hint of a command in his voice and the man shook his head.

"Sir," The Ensign seemed calmer now, "Someone came aboard claiming to be from Haven and... it's all wrong. I... Come on Captain, I'll show you." He turned and started to run and his captain followed close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun-yat Repair Base<strong>

**PNS _Sword_**

As Thomas Theisman rounded the last bend before the slip his ship currently sat in, he had realized the Ensign must be right. A small crowd of Petty Officers and some of his command staff stood watching the entrance to the tube fearfully. He slowed down to a walk and looked to see what they were staring at.

The traditional marine guard which normally guarded the tube was gone, replaced by two mean, strong looking men wearing black and red uniforms. The stood with their weapons held in casual grips, fingers on the triggers, ready to slaughter everyone if they tried to come any closer.

Puzzlement knitted his brow for a moment, _where the hell did these lunatics come from?_ He thought as he reached into his off duty tunic for his ID chip. He waved the Ensign off and walked calmly up to the guards.

One actually raised and pointed his rifle at him but he ignored it and handed his chip over to the more senior one before he spoke. "I am Captain Thomas Edward Theisman of the PNS _Sword_, this is my ship and I need to go aboard her."

The captain of the new guards glared at him then down at the reader as he looked over the ID. He ejected the chip and handed it back. The other guard took the hint and lowered his weapon, but the two didn't look too happy by his arrival.

"You may go aboard Captain." The black and red uniformed guard said gruffly.

Thomas nodded and launched himself into the tube.

* * *

><p>When he landed in the boat bay, Thomas knew something big was happening. There were more black and red uniformed guards about, each with a gun, and each with the expression of a person who would enjoy using it.<p>

But they ignored him as he walked to the lift, concentrating on their duties as if he was below their attention.

He frowned but said nothing, and continued on his way to the flag bridge, to ask the Commodore what was wrong.

* * *

><p>He reached the flag bridge without any sort of problem and it was quiet.<p>

Theisman knew that was a problem, as warships never went 'quiet.' They had not sense of day and night like a planet, only the time kept by the clock had any meaning. But he could sense something bad was about to happen, something really bad, he just had no idea what.

Thomas reached the flag bridge and found out exactly why the Ensign had been panicked.

There were 20 black and red uniformed guards around the flag bridge, some keeping cowering crewman and younger officers at their stations, while others stood behind a person that wore unpowered body armor and currently had his pulsar sidearm in his hands.

The Commodore stood facing the man, a look of shock, fear, and desperation on her face. She was visibly sweating and her hands were clenched into fist by her sides.

"This can only end badly Commodore." The man said. "Come quietly and we will assure you a fair trial before we hang you."

"You're mad! I wasn't involved in anything!" Reichman snapped back. She looked ready to kill the man out of fear for her own life.

Then she saw Theisman.

"Captain! I'm glad you're here, tell these raving lunatics to get off my ship! Their liars and have the marines arrest them at once." The Commodore seemed pleased that she had something under her control, but Theisman had no idea what was going on.

Then the man with the armor spoke.

"Captain Theisman," His voice was smooth and calm compared to his CO's and his blue eyes turned to look at the man, "I am Citizen Zachary Harrisman and there has been a change in Nouveau Paris."

Thomas raised his head slightly in a questioning manner and the Citizen continued.

"A military coup was attempted by the home fleet, they partially succeeded. Some pinnaces killed almost the whole government while they celebrated President Harris's birthday." His voice was filled with grief for those lost and Thomas felt like he had been hit like a rock.

The president dead? His whole cabinet, all the important Legislaturalist families gone? Dear God, what was the Republic going to do without a leader, especially if the military tired something.

But the military? On the eve of its worst defeat? Admiral Parnell would never do such a thing; he was too smart, too clever for that. Thomas had met him, since Parnell had debriefed him in person as the highest ranking officer left from that failed Masadan mess.

His thoughts were chopped off as the man motioned to his men and they pointed their guns at his Commodore while Citizen Zachary walked over to him and pulled out a sheet of paper. The paper looked more like a prop than anything else, but Thomas took it numbly and read it.

It was an arrest order, stating that Commodore Annette Reichman was to be immediately put under arrest for 'treason against the People' and 'conspiracy to overthrow the government in time of war.'

He looked at the bottom expecting to see the signature of the provisional president and the head of Internal Security's signature.

But he felt his blood run cold and fought to keep his face calm.

It read at the bottom:

"By order of Rob S. Pierre,

Chairman, Committee of Public Safety

And Oscar Saint-Just

State Security"

He looked at the signature for one long, hard moment and then gave the piece of paper back. His voice was calm and flat when he spoke. "I see...uh... Citizen Harrisman."

The Citizen seemed pleased by this before he turned and motioned to the guards, who promptly dragged Reichman out of the flag bridge, who was just about on the edge of insanity, scream incomprehensible words before they were cut off by the soft click of the hatch to the bridge.

"And now you Citizen Admiral." Harrisman looked back up at Theisman who tensed, expecting him to pull out another order putting him under arrest. Then the title hit.

"Admiral?" he blurted, unable to believe his own ears.

"Yes, but it called Citizen Admiral now." Harrisman said waving the rest of his detachment away save two who stood at formal attention behind the Citizen. "We've reorganized the military rank system to make it fairer for all of The People and to rid ourselves of the elitist chains which bind us and drag up down into war and depression." The man's eyes practically glowed as he said that and Thomas tried not to flinch away. "We are all citizen of the People's Republic, so we shall respect that, and the day will come when we defeat our class enemies and free their citizens to live the lives of free men and women, no longer suppressed by greedy masters!"

Theisman looked at Harrisman for a long second before looking around the bridge. The terrified expressions of those other 'citizens' was obvious and even a few of the PO's still sat on the floor scared eyes locked on the black and red guards with horrified expressions, not wanting to move in case they brought this new devil down on their heads.

"Thank you Citizen." The words burned like acid on his tongue and Harrisman looked him over before nodding silently and turning to leave.

He paused at the hatch to leave the flag bridge and looked back at the Captain, now 'Citizen Admiral.'

"Oh and Citizen Admiral, one more thing."

Theisman nodded politely for him to go on.

"You were the target of elitist suppression and have demonstrated you have skills the People's Republic needs. You will be assigned a new flag ship to continue the war against the elitists in Manticore. You'll receive those orders by the end of the week, I suggest you get packing." Harrisman said and Thomas smiled and replied.

"Thank you Harrisman, I will, good luck to you." His voice was steady and calm, and it made him feel sick that he was able to do that at a time like this.

The Citizen nodded and disappeared through the hatch. He waited five full minutes, staring at the hatch, while the other people on the bridge stared to stand and look at their former Captain, now a 'Citizen Admiral.' Their whispers echoed in the quiet bridge, enhancing the quiet, rather than shattering it.

Then Thomas turned around to look over the crew, the officers who face no long showed concern, loyalty, or bravery, but fear for their lives.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Citizen Admiral Thomas Theisman said softly, his blue eyes focused on something only he could see, "The revolution has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>End of: The Revolution Factor<strong>

**Thanks for reading and review please! I'm still improving my writing skills.**

**Next Chapter: The Denis LePic Factor**


	5. The Denis LePic Factor

**In_ my last chapter, Theisman was promoted to Admiral. Probably should have cleared up that he wasn't jumped clear to Admiral, but rather to just Rear Admiral, he still has to go through the First Battle of_ Seabring.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seabring system<strong>

**PNS** **_Conquerant_**

In the briefing room, it was still, as if no one in the room wished to speak.

_And_ Theisman reflected as he tried not to glare at the civilian sitting to his right, _no one really wants to because you're here._

Denis LePic looked around the briefing room with somewhat confused, it miffed expression. He wasn't happy because of the way the training simulations had been set up and being new aboard _Conquerant_, the Citizen Commissioner still was getting use to the fact that despite being god among men here as a 'representative of the People,' he didn't know anything about naval warfare. Frankly, Thomas was beginning to think an airlock accident would be in order if he tried to get the task force to do something stupid.

"Well, Citizen Rear Admiral? What exactly are you doing out here?" LePic asked in a calm tone as his eyes watched his charge carefully. Thomas typed something into his terminal saved it, then looked up.

"Citizen Commissioner, I am charged with the defense of the Seabring system and its facilities. I've been designing the simulations around some of the latest numbers we received on enemy fleets operating in the area. They think White Haven might try something here, and this is most likely the way he'll attack." The Admiral replied so patiently Denis nodded and sat back, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay Citizen Rear Admiral." He said tautly and Theisman hoped he would stay shut up for the rest of the debrief.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebring System<strong>

**Five Hours** **Later**

Thomas Theisman had finally gotten to bed. He stretched and yawned, actually feeling a little happy over the simulation he had thrown at his task force today. He rolled over onto his side and reached for the abandoned cup of hot tea he had made for himself about an hour earlier.

Theisman felt a small stab of regret as he turned the cup emblazoned with the ship's crest in his hand. He no longer had a steward, as that 'elitist privilege' had been taken away from the navy. Thomas sort of missed the person that had been his personal steward aboard PNS _Sword,_ Chief Steward Richard Mandell had done his job well, but the man had been reassigned to a different ship soon after the Committee took power.

He drank the tea, feeling the luke warm tea sooth his mind. Finishing it off, he placed in on top of the bedside terminal, fully intending to put away when he woke up, and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>The Rear Admiral didn't know how much sleep he had gotten, but it couldn't have been much, maybe about two hours or so.<p>

The General Quarters alarm had him up and already across to his skinsuit's locker before his brain had fully wakened up.

Thomas shook his head and pulled out the skinsuit laying it across the back of the chair and hitting the communications terminal to silence the alarm.

He quickly stripped off his pajamas and winced slightly as he made the plumbing connections. Thomas finished sealing the suit, grabbed his helmet and dashed out of his room without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>He was on the flag bridge within minutes and Thomas racked his helmet before looking up to Chief-of-Staff.<p>

"Citizen Captain, what's going on? Is it the Manties?" He asked his eyes looked at the vague signatures in the lot.

"Tentative IDs make it be them Citizen Rear Admiral." the man said, bending over his station to study what little data they had. "Just hyper in about 8 minutes ago, CIC's calling them dreadnoughts, with some light units as screens, maybe light and heavy cruisers."

"Thank you." Theisman said, sitting down in his command chair and powering up the displays around him. He looked won as the combination screen came to life and his Flag captain, Julia David, appeared.

"Everything just about ready Julia?" Theisman asked and the Citizen captain nodded.

"Yes Citizen Rear Admiral." Julia replied. "We've got most of the task force ready to go, we are waiting on your orders."

Thomas was about to give the order to give the order to go out to meet the Manties when he heard the flag bridge hatch open.

He turned around and watched as Denis LePic walked quickly over to his own chair and racked his helmet. His eyes turned to the person he was the watchdog off and said, "Citizen Admiral, what's going on?"

Thomas Theisman held back a hot retort and made himself calmly look up at the Commissioner. "Sir, it's the Mantie's, they've come to take Seabring. They have at least a dreadnought wall of battle with screening elements."

Denis LePic didn't seem happy and he said as much, "I don't know Citizen Rear Admiral, we have only 10 BBs and BC screen, against Dreadnoughts? I don't think this is good."

"Citizen Commissioner, we will defend this system, don't you worry. We're going out to meet them." Thomas said in a cool voice and LePic eyes widened.

"Against dreadnoughts?" his voice rang with disbelief. "I admire you courage Citizen Rear Admiral, but even I know BBs can't go toe to toe with DDs."

"I will not give up this system without a fight; it contains a planet which is nominally under the protection and Constitution of the People's Republic. It is my job to defend those people, Citizen Commissioner." Theisman didn't look up from the display he was studying as another contact was identified as a Dreadnought and another hardened up to become a heavy cruiser.

The Commissioner still seemed a bit worried, but he sat down and locked his shock frame. Then looked up, his gray eyes meeting the Admiral's blue ones. "Good luck Citizen Rear Admiral."

* * *

><p>So Task Force 14.2 accelerated out of orbit to meet the oncoming Manties and they were pushing their own compensators out to their max.<p>

At about 7 million click out the Manticorian DDs and their screen rolled as one a fired their first salvo from their missile pods. The horrible wall of missiles which was so commonly faced came roaring in, dodging from side to side, seekers looking for targets and trying to outsmart the ECM from the Havenites.

Counter missiles and lasers started to fire upon the oncoming broadside as the Havenite ships tried to get into their own missile envelope before they were destroyed. the struck down scores of missiles with the well trained haste of a crew which had been prepared by one Thomas Theisman.

Missiles still got through and one BC blew up in the star bright silent fury of a deep-space death. A Battleship was already down for the count, staggering out of the wall of battle with her impellers down and shedding wreckage and bodies alike.

But The Havenites kept coming and the Manticorian force launched another broadside.

This broadside didn't do much damage, as the wall had turned itself up on its side presenting the impenetrable bellies of the wedge. But PNS _Theban_ took two hits, one which killed everyone in her auxcon and secondary communications, and the BC _Puma _suffered three hits, one whiping out a boat bay, sick bay and killing many.

then the Havenite task force rolled and opened fire with their own broad sides.

It was a pitiful display beside the first massive wave the Manticorians had thrown at them, but it was at least a start, and 12 seconds later another broadside was in space, then a third.

The Manticorian DD's picked off the missiles with desperate haste, but it wasn't enough as they started to fall behind with their point defense. A few missiles got through, slashing at sidewalls, buckling the hulls killing the people as they tried to now save their ships from destruction.

The missiles were thrown back and forth, two Havenite BCs and a BB were destroyed and three light cruisers and a heavy cruiser destroyed on the Manticorian side.

* * *

><p>Thomas Theisman watched the plot as his ships closed ever closer with the Mantie task force. His blood had run itself cold about two hours ago, when the <em>Theban<em> had been smashed to bits.

The fire was growing heavier, he noted with calm dispassion, rapping out a new order to pull the BCs in a little closer to try to prevent their deaths.

The Mantie commander was down to 2 million clicks, and he had to be feeling the heat.

Thomas felt a slight shutter run through is ship as a laser found it's was past the sidewalls and into the hull. He looked down at the communications screen and said, "Julia, what's damaged?"

The captain glanced at a report and said, "Lost a missile tube and two grazers Citizen Rear Admiral, pressure loss in Boat Bay 2, other than that we're fine."

"Good Citizen Captain." Thomas said his blue eyes bright. "Ready for an energy range engagement?"

He was interrupted by a credulous voice. "Citizen Read Admiral, are sure that's wise?" It was Denis LePic and Thomas actually sighed out loud, though the general chatter of his staff drowned it out.

"Citizen Commissioner, it is the only way I will save the Seabring system. Those simulations you protested were almost exactly like this, except it gave the Manties SDs instead of DDs." His eyes flickered up as a warning tone sounded and PNS _Normand, _his second in command BB, blew up with all hands, and _Heureux, _another BB fell out of the wall and simply broke in half.

"Alright Citizen Admiral, go ahead." Denis said, though Thomas could see sweat on his forehead.

"Thank you Citizen Commissioner." Thomas responded turning back to type a quick equation into the computer and update his plan.

* * *

><p>The range continued to dwindle between the two forces, 1.5 million, 1.2 million.<p>

Havenite and Manticorian missile fire both went to rapid fire, trying one last desperate attempt to get the other side to surrender or withdraw.

Then they hit 1 million clicks and so the slaughter commenced.

The ships rolled down, almost as one, both sides suspended in mid movement as they faced each other off. As if the universe had decided to hold its breath for that one moment as two different firing plans locked in and activated.

* * *

><p><strong>PNS <em>Conquerant<em>**

Thomas Theisman felt his ship buck as the grazers and lasers slammed into his ship. He looked at the damage schematic on one of his displays and more of the ship turned blood red as people and bulkheads gave heed to the damage smashing his command to ruin.

"Captain! Get the remaining ships ready and roll down to fire again on my command, and make a.."

Thomas was interrupted by the a furious explosion. It was a secondary one, so it didn't kill everyone on his flag deck. But it still drove splinters across the bridge in a hurricane which killed his staff communications officer, 5 Petty officer and wounded 4 others, including one Thomas Theisman.

A piece of debris, still hot from the explosion hit his command chair and snapped the shock frame as if it was a child's toy. He was thrown to the deck, the breath knocked out of him and vision swimming as his eyes blurred with the side effects of a concussion. His eyes stung as something dripped into them and he tried desperately to get back up, but his body decided it wouldn't have that and he blacked out before he could get to his feet.

* * *

><p>Denis LePic watched in mind numbing horror as the Citizen Rear Admiral was thrown from his command chair and slammed against the deck. The torrent of air was cut off as the explosion died and the hatches sealed the air back in. The Rear Admiral was still alive, he realized, but couldn't move, maybe something was broken, and the Manties were probably going to fire again sometime so. and he was only a Commissioner, her knew nothing about naval tactics other than the very little he had learned from watching his change do simulation and the failed attempt to kill them all at Yeltsin's Star.<p>

He looked at the communications channel which also linked him to the bridge and he couldn't see the captain any more.

"Citizen Captain David." He said into the communications link.

No answer.

"Citizen Captain! Are you there?" He said more forcefully and a helmet appeared on the com panel.

"Sir, we've lost air pressure, the Citizen Captain died, there isn't much left up here, Where is Admiral Theisman?"

The man speaking on the screen seemed terrified, and LePic ignored the slip up in his revolutionary vocabulary. He looked at the rank on his skinsuit and it was one of a Lieutenant Commander.

"Citizen Commander, You are to roll down the ships that we have left and fire everything we have. I don't care how you do it, I have no naval experience, but do it now, before the Manticorians get their feet back under them." He paused and the helmeted man nodded. "And Citizen Commander, focus all you weapons on the lead ship, we have to destroy at least one of their DDs."

The naval officer said something unintelligible and shouted off screen at someone.

Denis sat back and unracked his helmet and sealed it around his head.

He had never seen his hands shake so much before in his life.

* * *

><p>The Mantie CO had lost most of his screen units, and most of ships were damaged, although not that badly.<p>

As the ships had not turned to reengage, his confidence had obviously gotten the better of him and he had headed in even closer to finish off the Havenite ships and take the system once and for all.

That was the fatal error of that Manticorian on that lead Dreadnought.

As the remaining scraps of the Havenite task force rolled down and their fire whiped the lead DD from the face of the universe. They fired again and destroyed another heavy and light cruiser, damaging the Mantie task force who had thought the Peep ships had been defeated.

The Remaining Manticorian ships turned their ship away on a least time coarse for the hyper limit. No one chased them, there was nothing left to chase with.

The 11 Battlecruisers had all been destroyed, 7 of the battleships destroyed, nothing left except plasma and a few life pods, and the remaining three so heavily damaged they wouldn't survive a chase armament engagement.

So the remains of Task Force 14.2 watched as the ships reached the hyper limit and disappeared from the system.

* * *

><p><strong>Seabring Orbital Station<strong>

Thomas Theisman woke slowly wondering exactly what had happened to him, His blue eyes opened and he found himself looking at a medical readout just about his bed. He tried to turn his head to get a good look around and was rewarded by a sharp pain racking around in his brain.

He groaned and felt another smaller pain as he moved his jaw. he reached one hand up and touched the left side of his face. It was covered in bandages and he wondered what for. He heard movement and a few voices and was able to look up as his ship's doctor, Citizen Captain Eric Monroe, looked down at him.

"How you feeling Citizen Rear Admiral?" he asked softly.

"I've been better doctor. Help me sit up." Theisman commanded and the doctor helped his CO sit up resting a few pillows behind his back for support.

"Any pain at all?" Eric questioned and Thomas tapped his temple lightly.

"Had a little right here, but other than that nothing I can't push through."

Eric seemed pleased and he summoned up a SBA. He took a small dose of the medicine he brought and gave it to his CO. "You were knocked out of flag bridge of the _Conquerant._ You got a pretty bad concussion and a piece of a bulkhead gave you a bad cut of your cheek." He motioned to the bandage on his face. "You were lucky, but the ship's sick bay is full, so we transferred you over to one of the orbital station's sick bays."

Thomas nodded and looked up as a commotion outside drew his attention away. There was pause before a somewhat flustered looking Denis LePic pushed away the curtains and looked at the doctor. "May I speak with the Citizen Rear Admiral alone?"

The doctor looked back at his Admiral for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Yes sir, but not for long." The man disappeared and Denis stood silently, looking at the foot of the bed.

The silence dragged on for about a minute before Theisman broke it.

"You order the ships to fire, didn't you?" The question was so simple, but it made LePic even more nervous.

"I did." LePic said, "The hit that injured you also killed just about everyone on the bridge, including the Citizen Captain. I ordered the remaining senior officer, a Lieutenant Commander, to just roll down and fire. I didn't know what you had planned to do Citizen Admiral but I could do that much."

"Oh." Thomas looked down at his hands for a second before looking back up. "That was great, you saved the Seabring System." He yawned, "Excuse me Sir."

Denis waved him off. "No, you need rest Citizen rear Admiral. I'll leave." He turned to leave but a sudden; "Wait" stopped him in his tracks. He turned to look into those blue eyes.

Thomas smiled faintly, mores sensed than seen and said, "Thank you Citizen Commissioner LePic."

LePic nodded and quickly strode out the sickbay.

He walked down the hall, trying to forget the carnage he had just witnessed over 12 hours ago. He slowed and stopped to stare out viewport at the shattered hull of PNS _Conquerant. _He rocked on his heals watching as repair worked swarmed over her to try to make sturdy enough to travel back to the breakers.

Then his eyes widened as he realized Thomas Theisman had called him by name. Only his last name yes, but it was first time the Citizen Read Admiral had called him by anything other than a brisk 'Citizen Commissioner' or 'Sir.'

Denis LePic sighed and walked back to his new room aboard the orbital station.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To:<em> Oscar Saint-Just, Head of State Security, Haven, Nouveau Paris**

**_From:_ Citizen Commissioner Denis LePic**

**Commissioner's Report**

Thomas Theisman is a man which always does his due. While he can be a little difficult at times, it is always for the reason of protecting his command area and the PRH as a whole. He has a keen sense of reality for he always seems to know where he is in the universe and where everything is in relation to him. He is willing to follow my directives like he has before.

During the battle of Seabring, he was courageous and fearless in facing down 11 dreadnoughts and a light/heavy cruiser screen. His crew worked well with him and always followed the letter of the regs, not one person slipped up in the changes made in rank titles or said sir or ma'am to anyone else except their commissioner. He was able to deceive the Mantie's into thinking his ships had quit at the end, luring them in for the final kill with one last order which destroyed a dreadnought and sent the enemy packing.

He has been slightly injured, but is healing fast. He earned a concussion when a missile from the Mantie's last broadside had gotten through point defense and the flag bridge was damaged by a secondary explosion. He had a cut on his left cheek now that will most likely scar as I was told by the doctor.

His political reliability remains the same, still highly apolitical, but still defends the PRH. None of the records from his rooms, or day cabin show him doing anything which could hurt the People's Republic. He actually said he would defend his command area to the bitter end and that he was glad he could help the Republic win one of its first victories. I have endorsed his remaining staff officers request that he be awarded for this action of valor when he returns to Haven for reassignment.

Attached are some recordings of problem officers which I would take a good look at, and some summaries on what is wrong with each.

Long Live the People's Republic and Good Day,

_**Citizen Commissioner Denis LePic**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of: The Denis LePic Factor<strong>_

_**Next up: The Rob S. Pierre Factor**_


End file.
